elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Artifacts
46 out of 100 so far. The Artifacts are the 100 Weapons, tools and gadgets Crafted by The Great Kings some time after they turned Tsunia into what it is now. They are immensely powerful and their powers vary greatly. How exactly they were made is information lost to the ages, but replications have been attempted. They explode half the time. Tsunia is currently in possession of the most Artifacts, although the other eight regions do have some of their own. They were given to them as a peace offering from the Great Kings. Origin The Artifacts were made by the Great Kings over the course of several hundred years. After the two brothers sculpted Tsunia into the Region their ideals foresaw it to be they worried that, since Tsunia is mostly landlocked and surrounded by the eight other regions, they would be constant attack. So as a deterrent they had set out to use their Godly powers to create weapons so deadly a person would run a hundred miles if they merely saw a person holding one. Affinity Requirements To be able to use one with minimal strain, the user must have an Affinity matching the Element of the Artifact. This is not to say that they are easy to use in the first place; Usage of Artifacts have a high risk of death. The further your Affinity is from the required one on the Affinity graph determines how much additional Flow the Artifact will drain. The amount of additional Flow drained goes up in a fibonacci sequence for every element you move on the graph, with the Element opposite the Affinity requirement draining 8x as much Flow than normal. listen yeah, it's hard to explain in a short, sweet sentence. Look at these. This is the Requirement Graph for Razer, an Artifact who's only Affinity requirement is Fire: Make sense? Good. Now this is the Requirement Graph for Dryad's Blessing, a Multi-type Artifact. It has more than one Affinity requirement, Earth and Water. Now, let me explain. With Multi-type Artifacts, the Element in bold is the one that the Fibonacci sequence of increasing Flow drainage starts from. The other Elements have their values replaced with "Normal", as if they were the Artifact's Affinity requirement. Let me show you another example. This is the Requirement Graph for Quantum Discord, the Portal Artifact. It's Affinity requirements are Sand, Fire, and Wind Power The strength of Artifacts is beyond the reach of mortals. The main material used when creating Artifacts is Compressed Flow Crystal, the only known material capable of withstanding an Artifact's unreal Power Consumption; they are entirely fuelled by Life Essence. Using an Artifact drains a person's flow and requires it to be of any use. They are densely packed with Life Essence. If a person attempts to use one without mentally and physically preparation, they will die. A.E.P.S If you overuse an Artifact too much, all the life essence will be depleted and it will stop working. Forever. Although in order to counter this, The Great Kings had implemented a system in every Artifact that makes overuse virtually impossible. This system is called the Artifact Error Prevention System (Or A.E.P.S for short). Types of Artifacts The Great Kings never intended for Artifacts to have any sort of grouping system; they envisioned every Artifact being completely unique to itself with minimal similarities, ability-wise, to other Artifacts. But they inevitably created a trend with the functionalities of artifacts as the decades went on. So, even if these differences are minor, here are the five types of Artifacts created by the Great Kings. Delta first 8 inorganic. first 8 in general. strongest in terms of raw power. little to no sophistication to them (with Polychromatic burst being a minor exception) because they're essentially prototypes they drain flow the fastest. you need an affinity matching the element of the delta to use it properly. Gamma first 8 organic. 9th-16th artifacts. all use pieces from life essence based lifeforms (region tyrants, predaters) the same Affinity requirements as deltas Multi-Type pretty balanced in terms of power and sophistication. you need an affinity matching one of the three elements the multi-type possesses. Modern said to be "Weaker"(That's relative) but possess much more utility than the other three types. There are no affinity requirements to speak of; anyone can use them -Best Aesthetic Design. Sub-Types of Artifacts These are only small differences that apply to Artifacts. Some matter, some don't. Organic * Dead, Organic matter powered by Compressed Flow Crystal "Batteries" * All but one have no consciousness. * Controlled entirely by the user. * Appear to be asleep or dead if not in use * All Injuries are Automatically Healed. * If the Battery/Batteries is/are destroyed, They become "Mortal" ** Damage won't heal ** Can be Killed. Inorganic * Made purely out of Compressed Flow Crystal. * Relatively easier to destroy than Organic Artifacts. * The artifacts can Regenerate on their own, but nowhere near as fast as Organic artifacts Keep in mind that this is only treated as a prefix to whatever Artifact it applies to: You can have an "Inorganic Modern Artifact" the same way you can have a "Organic Multi-Type Artifact" JJR's (Jojo references) Gamma Artifacts -The Next Eight and the First Organic Artifacts the Great Kings Made -Again, One for each element -Crafted out of pieces of Region Tyrants, current and previous -Have a higher risk of killing you from flow overload than a Delta (hence the name Gamma) -Technically weaker than Deltas, but more "volatile" so it compensates -kind of already have a design but still no aesthetic -One Powered up state. -Last resort = Temporary Reversion to whatever region tyrant it was made from Multi-Type Artifacts - 8 at the moment. adding more is not a matter of if, only when -Still primarily for one Affinity, but people of other affinities can use it well (normally 1 or two more) -Not as difficult to use without dying, but still not for noobs -Better Aesthetic than Delta's; maybe some engraved patterns or plating idk Modern Artifacts Some of the last Artifacts the Great Kings made -Technically the weakest ones, but they're artifacts they're all strong -No affinity requirements Artifact Graphs as examples, because I can't explain it with words. Imma have to draw more graphs ffs.